tdse1fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Superstar Express
Total Drama Superstar Express is the first season of the Total Drama Superstar Express Series. Total Drama Superstar Express premiered on the American television channel, Teletoon, on ??? ???, 2009. It is rated TV-PG or TV-PG-D for Cartoon Network. The show is similar to Survivor and takes place at Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario. Overview This season involves twenty-two sixteen-year-old contestants who have signed up for a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Superstar Express." According to Chris, to be on the show, one had to be at least sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens chosen were divided into two separate teams: the Silver Stones and the Bronze Daggers. The two teams were given challenges every three days which they had to compete in. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the losing contestant would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. The same elimination process would happen, except after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge everybody had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two people were left to compete in a final challenge where the last contestant standing won $100,000 in prize money. Contestants : See also: Total Drama Island Elimination Table Elimination :See: Elimination This is the process in Total Drama Superstar Express in which a contestant is eliminated; Initially, the team that lost the last challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a contestant and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off the island. Since the teams eventually merged, all the contestant began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. In certain challenges, a contestant would be automatically eliminated if they lost a challenge after the merge. Characters Twenty-two teenagers, plus Chris McLean, the host, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook. The twenty-two teenagers are competing, while the host and cook aren't competing. Episodes :See: Episodes There are twenty-six episodes, twenty-seven counting the exclusives, plus a special. TDI Rundown was a special recap episode aired only on Cartoon Network, and Total Drama Island Recap was a special recap episode aired only on Teletoon. Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! :See: Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! The official website for this season, Total Drama Island: Totally Interactive! features, along with information about the series, an interactive campsite with information about the characters, games themed on the episodes, earnable wallpapers, and screen savers, and a camper creator where the player is able to create their own character. On Cartoon Network's website, it was replaced by Total Drama Action EXTRA, though it is still accessible. Camp TV :See: Camp TV Camp TV is the original prototype for Total Drama Island. In it, there were only seventeen of the current contestants which all had different prototype designs, though some of the designs resemble those of the current competitors. Rewards :See: List of Prizes Many challenges award prizes to the winner or winners. The usual prize is invincibility for the winning team or contestant, but, on other occasions, rewards were given out as bonuses for their accomplishments. Trivia *This was the first season in which Ezekiel is the first person voted off. The second is Total Drama World Tour. *This was the first season to feature a two-part episode at the beginning. The second is Total Drama World Tour. *This was the first season to take place at Camp Wawanakwa. **This was also the first of only two seasons to take place entirely in Camp Wawanakwa, the other being Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *This was the first season in which Courtney and Harold are eliminated back-to-back. The second is Total Drama Action. **This was also the only season in which Courtney was not eliminated in a double-elimination. *This was also the only season in which both returning contestants were of the same gender; in this case, both of them are female. **In addition, this is currently the only season in which someone who returned was eliminated in the same episode. *This was the first season to be released on DVD, the second is Total Drama Action. *This was the only season to not feature aftermath episodes. *This was the only season to not feature a double elimination. *This was the only season to not feature a prize of one million dollars, as the prize was exactly 1/10 of that, at $100,000. *This was the only season to not feature a one-year time span between it and the following season. *This was the only season in which a contestant does not quit. *This was the only season in which the two finalists are from the same team. *This was the only season in which Eva, Katie, and Sadie participated in the competition. *This was the only season in which someone didn't vote themselves off. *This was the only season in which Owen, Duncan, and Heather (the only three contestants to reach the final five more than once) are all in the final five together. *This was the only season in which Gwen and Izzy were not the first members of their teams to be eliminated. *This was the only season in which nobody was eliminated before the teams were formed. *This was the only season in which Duncan and Courtney were not the last two Killer Bass members left in the season. *This was the only season in which the finale did not pick up immediately where the previous episode left off. *This was the only season in which no contestant was brought back to the show as something other than a competitor. *This was the only season to feature more than twenty-six episodes; on Cartoon Network and Teletoon, special recap episodes were aired between I Triple Dog Dare You! and The Very Last Episode, Really!: TDI Rundown and Total Drama Island Recap, respectively. **Also, if Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island is included and considered an actual episode, then this season currently has the most episodes of any other season, with twenty-nine. *This season features the least amount of non-elimination episodes of any other season so far, with only two, unless one also counts the episode Mr. Coconut was eliminated in. **Thus, this season also featured the most amount of eliminations of any other season (including the two returning contestants and Gwen's loss to Owen in the finale), with twenty-three. **If Mr. Coconut's "elimination" is included, then the amount of eliminations is twenty-four. *This season featured the most amount of challenges of any season so far, with twenty-five (the other two seasons featured only twenty-three). *This season featured the most amount of contestants of any season so far, with twenty-two. *This season featured seven irregular eliminations. This is the reverse of Total Drama World Tour, which featured only seven regular eliminations. *Occasionally, music from ''Survivor ''is played throughout the season. *Total Drama Island has been featured as a question on the game show Jeopardy!, with both Dodgebrawl and Brunch of Disgustingness being mentioned as part of the clue. *Total Drama Island is the only season that disclaimer's background is black. *This is the first season that Chris has hosted. **It has also been the first season that has featured Chef Hatchet as a co-host. Gallery File:Killerbass.jpg|The Killer Bass line up plus Chef. File:Screaminggophers.jpg|The Screaming Gopher line up plus Chris. File:Tdila.png|The disclaimer at the beginning of every episode. File:The Campers.png|The contestants have their first group picture taken. File:HeatherArrives.png|Heather arrives, not happy with the group of other contestants and the condition of the island. File:Final2Elimination1.png|Courtney and Ezekiel are the first bottom two of the season. File:Tg.png|Gwen and Trent get to know each other during the challenge. File:Bass victory.jpg|The Bass have their first victory, courtesy of Harold. File:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-40-14.png|Heather's conflict with Gwen begins, when she reads her her diary to the entire viewing world. File:Katie's last moments.jpg|Katie and Sadie are about to be separated due to Katie's elimination. File:Phobiachat.PNG|The contestants discuss their greatest fears. File:Bethfindstiki.png|Beth finds a mysterious tiki idol while she is on Boney Island. File:BethvsHeather.png|Beth finally turns against Heather after another fight. File:Kitchen16.5.png|Heather receives a good lesson from her team. File:Dynamicduo.png|Katie and Sadie are finally reunited after the latter's elimination. File:Rigged.png|Harold rigs the votes and causes Courtney to be eliminated in order to get revenge on Duncan. File:Haroldpic.png|Leshawna kisses Harold goodbye before he leaves the island. File:Cockroach.png|Owen wins the yacht party for the guys by drinking more cockroach drinks than Leshawna. File:Pain31.png|Eva swears revenge after being eliminated again. File:A very unfortunate event.jpg|Heather kisses Trent, breaking his and Gwen's heart. File:Kiss.png|Geoff and Bridgette, almost kissing for the first time. File:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-29-40.png|Lindsay learns the truth behind Heather's alliance. File:Hugs for DJ.png|DJ receives a group hug before leaving the island. File:Izzy being voted off again.jpg|Izzy is eliminated again. File:Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-32-33.png|Gwen and Geoff become good friends at Geoff's elimination. File:poolside.PNG|The eliminated contestants are told to vote off a member of the final five. File:CampCastawaysHQMainImage.PNG|The remaining campers team up and find the camp. File:Dg63.png|Duncan leaves the island. File:Heather chris.PNG|Heather tries arguing her way out of her elimination. File:Owen Wins.jpg|Owen wins Total Drama Island. File:Gwen_wins_TDI.png|Gwen wins Total Drama Island in the alternate ending. File:Pile.png|The contestants end up in a massive pile-up while racing to find the million dollar case. File:Tdi48372.png|All of the contestants search for the million dollar case. File:Chris dock.PNG|Eight of the campers are rejected from the second chance at winning the million dollars. File:TDAintro.PNG|Chris tells the audience to tune in for Total Drama Action, in the final shot of the season.